vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thierry Vanchure
Thierry Vanchure was once a human living in the 1940's. Marcel found him near death in a war hospital and turned him into a vampire. He was described as a good musician and is Marcel's closest friend and right-hand man. He has been sentenced to 100 years in The Garden by Marcel for killing a fellow vampire after being tricked by Klaus. Thierry later finds an alligiance with Klaus's sister, Rebekah who wants to take New Orleans from Klaus and Marcel. History Early Life 1940's Marcel found Thierry Vanchure during World War II. Thierry was dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. Marcel turned him soon after. He has been loyal to Marcel ever since, and became his closest friend and his right-hand man. Season 4 Thierry first appeared in The Originals, as one of Marcel's inner circle members. When Marcel told Klaus that he was now king of New Orleans, and that Klaus was nothing anymore, Klaus responded by biting Thierry, and infecting him with a hybrid bite, as a show of power. Later, in line with Sophie's plan to overthrow Marcel, Klaus healed Thierry to try to gain Marcel's trust. The Originals Series Season One Thierry is seen assisting Marcel alongside Diego throughout Always and Forever. Thierry is shown to be very loyal to Marcel, following all of his orders and doing his bidding. Klaus bites Thierry in a power struggle with Marcel, though Elijah later makes a deal with Marcel that Klaus will heal Thierry if Jane-Anne's body is returned to the witches. In House of the Rising Son, Thierry is seen at the party alongside Marcel. He is seen feeding on different people at the party and eventually visits Marcel and Klaus after healing the people that were bitten. Thierry says they lost some of their nightwalkers. The next day, Thierry and Diego are seen helping with the situation created by Tina and Josh deaths, after ingesting vampire blood at their party. When Marcel kills Tina, he asks Thierry and Diego to dispose of Tina's body, which they do. In Tangled Up In Blue, Thierry is seen with Marcel who is getting ready for the party that night. Thierry assures Marcel that no one will come looking for Tina (who's dead), or Josh (who is a vampire now). Thierry then informs Marcel that the four nightwalkers he sent to look for the werewolf haven't come back yet, and no one has heard from them. He then suggests it was one of the Originals, which offends Klaus. Thierry voices his dislike of Klaus by bringing up the fact that Klaus has free reign of Marcel's home. Marcel then tries to calm them both down by assuring both of them that they are like family. Klaus then asked for Elijah back, on Rebekah's behalf, to which Thierry objects; he cites the fact that many nightwalkers think that Rebekah has killed their fellow vampires, which is making all of them nervous. Thierry's accusation angers Klaus, but Marcel comes in between them. Later in the episode, it is revealed by the witch Katie, that they are both in love. Back at Marcel's place, Thierry is seen playing a trumpet at the stairs, Marcel then orders Thierry to have some nightwalkers to come with him to the witches to send a message. He then arrives with a pack of nightwalkers and trash the place, Thierry then goes to where Katie works. He starts kissing her, and tells her Klaus convinced Marcel that the witches are making a move, he then breaks a few things and tells her that he loves and promises her that everything will be okay. Thierry then leaves the place, but once a nightwalker starts feeding from Katie, he starts by pushing him off, and then drives a stake through his heart. Thierry is then brought back to Marcel's place where he's having a small party, Diego then goes to Marcel and explain the situation, and once Marcel finds out he gets angry at him and wants to know his side of event. Thierry tries his best to explain why he had to kill the nightwalker and tells Marcel that he didn't mean to kill the nightwalker, and tells him that even after 70 years of friendship, he's still his friend and still loyal to him as he's always been. But then Josh appears and gives Marcel drawings of a spell to make daylight rings that Klaus secretly gave Josh to convince Marcel that Thierry has betrayed him. Thierry denies it and tells Marcel that he's never seen that before, but Marcel doesn't believe him anymore and punishes Thierry by sentencing him to 100 years in The Garden. Then when Marcel and the nightwalkers escort Thierry outside, Katie appears and is using her Magic at Marcel and his nightwalkers to save Thierry. Marcel then tries to get close to her, but Katie using her magic on him, almost kills him. But the witch Davina gives him enough strength to be able resist it a little. Katie then hurts Marcel and is about stake him while Thierry tells her no, and then she is killed by Klaus. Thierry then rushes to her body and hugs her body. Thierry is then brought to The Garden, where he'll spend the next 100 years, like so many other vampires in there. Marcel then asked him if Katie was worth spending a 100 years in The Garden and Thierry replied and said. "I loved her." Marcel then put a stake in him and told the man beside him to let Thierry rot in there. In Girl in New Orleans, When Joshua talks about getting in Marcel's inner circle he mentions that there's a spot now that Thierry is gone, Diego gets angry and then claims that, Thierry didn't deserve to be send to the Garden and said Marcel's just showing off for Klaus. Later when Marcel is angry at Diego for losing sight off Camille and Davina, he makes a comment if he's going to be send to The Garden with Thierry. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel realized that there was no one he could trust except for Thierry. He visited his old friend in The Garden where Thierry had been entombed by bricks. Marcel, having grown weary and suspicious of Klaus told Theirry that he wasn't there to punish him further, but to ask him about Klaus. After digging him out and giving him some blood to drink, Marcel told him he was willing to listen to him now about Klaus and asked Thierry to tell him about the night that caused him to be punished. Thierry explained in detail what had happened, believing that the nightwalker who he had killed, named Max, for attacking Katie had been compelled and reminded Marcel that the blueprints for a spell that had incriminated him were too conveniently found and presented. Thierry also tells Marcel that he believes that someone else other than Max he killed is compelled by Klaus and is working as a spy. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus reveals to his protoge Marcel, that he framed Thierry in order to have his brother back. And tells Marcel that Thierry can return if Marcel chooses to have him back. In The Casket Girls, Thierry has already gotten to know Rebekah Mikaelson, klaus's sister, while she was exploring The Garden. When Rebekah wanted to show Davina Claire of what kind of man, Marcel was. Davina was with Timothy and Joshua Rosza when Rebekah showed them Thierry, who was Marcel's most trusted friend. She explains that Thierry was tricked by Klaus and even tough Marcel knows of this he lets his friend rot in The Garden, day after day. Later after Rebekah brought Davina home, she went back to The Garden and talked to Thierry. Rebekah explained to him, that her brother has for a 1000 years taken what ever he wanted regarding the concequences. Rebekah then tells him that Marcel seems to allow it and her other brother seems to stand by his side no matter what. Thierry then asks her what she wants him to do about it, she tells him she wants his help in taking New Orleans from her Marcel and her brothers. And now that they have Davina on the inside to help them, Thierry agrees with a smile. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, After Davina started becominng ill and Marcel took her with him to hide from everyone until she got better, Rebekah went to The Garden to talk to Thierry. He's a little mad at Rebekah and says that her plan for Davina is failing, Rebekah then asks where Marcel might have hid himself and Davina. Thierry won't tell her because, he thinks she will just abandon him, like Marcel. But Rebekah tells him she is not abandoning him and promiss to get him out of The Garden as soon as possible, Thierry then tells her to look for them at the docks. In Dance Back from the Grave, Thierry was released and pardoned for killing a fellow Vampire by Klaus from The Garden and he was then reunited with his fellow Vampire friends including Diego. Thierry then listens as Klaus talks about Davina's death and the Witches being a problem and asks Diego to do a rausting in the Cauldrin. It is Rebekah who convinced Klaus to pardon and releas Thierry from The Garden as she knows that Thierry despises Klaus. Thierry later meets up with Rebekah and brings her to the docks, Thierry shows her a sacrificial drawing, Thierry admits it makes his skin crawl. Thierry doesn't know what it is, but Rebekah does tells him someone is copying it from a very powerfull Witch. Then out of nowhere Papa Tunde appears infront of them, Rebekah tries to attack him but he has already gained mutch power from his previous sacrifices and uses magic to disable her, Thierry then ran away because he didn't want to become a victim. He then returns to The Abattoir and takes a few drinks when Elijah Mikaelson confronts Thierry about Rebekah's disappearance. Thierry didn't answer until Elijah threatened to tear him into pieces. He told Elijah that his sister told him to keep an eye on Witch activity, He told Elijah about what he found and what happened to Rebekah once a Witch showed up. Elijah being disappointed that Thierry left Rebekah like a coward, Thierry responds. "What was I suppose to do fight some warlock. That took out an Original" Thierry then tells both Elijah and Hayley Marshall that it all happened in the docks wherehouse 57, he then tells them he was only doing as she asked and tells them they can't tell Klaus about it. Elijah then throws him away and says he will take that in consideration. Later in an alley Rebekah attacks and confronts Thierry about leaving her at the docks while a warlock neutralized her, Thierry tries to defend his actions. Thierry tells her even tough they made a deal to take down Klaus, down the line it is every man for himself. Rebekah is angry with him and tells him she can't even ally herself with another vampire, Thierry's neck is then broken by Elijah. Back at The Abattoir Thierry along with the rest of the Vampires listens to Klaus' speach about standing beside him, Thierry is angry with Klaus and comes forth and tells him they don't owe him anything. Thierry then decides to leave and looks at Diego to join him, but he wouldn't. Thierry understood and then left with 30 Vampires following him and leaving Klaus. Thierry will appear in Le Grand Guignol, Personality Vampire Little is known about Thierry's personality, but he is seen to be very loyal to Marcel, always helping him out with a task. He seems to respect Marcel, after staking the vampire knowing he had broken the rules and could potentially face death, he didn't attempt to run and took his punishment. He also demonstrated bravery, knowing two Original Vampire's were in town, voicing his concerns to Marcel in front of Klaus. Thierry was also truthful and honest, revealing to Marcel that he was in love with a witch, despite the warring between their two species. He also seems to be forgiving, as he did not treat Marcel harshly for his imprisonment in the tomb. Also, he is intelligent enough to realize that there must be another mole within Marcel's camp. Thierry is mad at Marcel for not releasing him after Klaus has told him the truth that he tricked Thierry, he then makes an alligance with Klaus's sister rebekah, they are plotting to take the French Quarter from Klaus and Marcel. Relationships Marcellus Gerard In the 1940's was the first time Marcel met Thierry, after being wounded from the war, Marcel saves his life and turned him into a Vampire, and Thierry stood by Marcel as his best friend and righthand man for over 70 years. Thierry is a great musician perfect at playing a trumpet which Marcel likes about him. Everytime Thierry got in conflict with Klaus, Marcel protected him. But once Marcel thought Thierry had betrayed him, he sentenced him to The Garden where he will rot for 100 years. Marcel later realized that the only person he fully trusted was Theirry. Rebekah Mikaelson After Marcel choose Klaus over Rebekah, she found herself in The Garden and started becoming friendly to Thierry and they started to become allies in taking New Orleans from both Klaus and Marcel with Davina's help, Thierry smiles of the thought. When Davina was ill and Marcel had taken Davina away to hide her from Klaus until she would be fine, Rebekah asked Thierry of Marcel's hiding place and Thierry told her to kook for at the docks and told her not to forget about him, witch she wouldn't. When Klaus asked of how Rebekah was able to find Marcel and Davina, she responds and says she got her own little spies to. Katie Thierry is shown to be in love with Katie, and she is in love with him as well, both of them have become involved in a relationship while their species are at war with each other. When a Werewolf wants to buy wolfsbane, Katie calls and informs Thierry about it and sends Nightwalkers at the Werewolf. When Marcel tells Thierry to go to the witches to send a message, Thierry goes to Katie and promises everything will be ok and tells her that he loves her. When Katie is attacked by a Nightwalker, Thierry kills him and he is sentenced to 100 years in The Garden. Katie tries to save him from the punishment by trying to kill Marcel and his people, but she's killed by Klaus and Thierry is shocked by her death and is sent to rot in The Garden for 100 years. Diego Thierry is seen to be good friends with Diego, when Josh makes a comment about Thierry's condition, Diego snaps at him, clearly angry for mentioning him. Afterwards, when Diego is with Marcel, he makes a snide comment towards him about throwing them in the Garden like Thierry. Physical Appearance TBA Name *'Thierry' is of French and old German origin, and the meaning is "people's ruler". Appearances TVD Season 4 *''The Originals'' TO Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' Trivia *Thierry is Marcel's right hand man. *Thierry was bitten by Klaus, but was later healed with his blood. *Thierry can play the trumpet. *Thierry was once a soldier in the 40's who was sent to an hospital in New Orleans where Marcel found him dying. He had been with Marcel ever since and was his righthand man and best friend for 70 years. *He was a Soldier in the 1940's, WWII lasted from 1939 to 1945 which puts him in the army around the same time as TVD's Enzo who was also a soldier in World War II. and Damon Salvatore whom we see in his uniform in flashbacks, In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street. *After breaking one of Marcel's rules, Thierry was "sentenced" to 100 years in The Garden. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel frees Thierry from the Garden, but can't fully pardon him until he knows everything. However, according to Marcel, if Thierry complies with Marcel's plans, he'll be out by Mardi Gras. *In The Casket Girls, Thierry allies himself with Rebekah Mikaelson to take back New Orleans from Klaus who tricked him and Marcel who betrayed him. *Thierry is released by Rebekah from The Garden, in'' Dance Back from the Grave''. Gallery Season One Thierry TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x01.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus biting Thierry TO 1x01.jpg|Klaus biting Thierry Thierry TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x02.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg Thierrygarden.png Thierry 8 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 10 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry and Katie TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry and Katie Thierry 11 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 12 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 13 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry seen for the first time without his cap on Thierry 15 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 16 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 17 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry TO 1x06.jpg Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 3 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x06.jpg The_Originals_S01E03_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0128.jpg The_Originals_S01E03_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1070.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0524.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0641.jpg The_Originals_S01E06_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0663.jpg 1.10-Rebekah-feeds-Thierry.png 1.11-theirry-300x168.png tumblr_mztj32J3ir1s818j4o1_500.gif Elijah-hayley-and-thierry.jpg Thierry-and-rebekah.jpg 0.jpg Klaus-pardons-thierry.jpg tumblr_n08sbscYB31rlvdl7o1_500.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles